


[23510] 意亂情迷

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: ＊次元背包番外，算是欲擒故縱的後續＊碩秀、漢榮、漢知、碩順＊碩漢擦邊（被搾乾不想寫了⋯廢
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Lee Seokmin | DK/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Yoon Jeonghan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 8





	[23510] 意亂情迷

**Author's Note:**

> ＊次元背包番外，算是欲擒故縱的後續
> 
> ＊碩秀、漢榮、漢知、碩順
> 
> ＊碩漢擦邊（被搾乾不想寫了⋯廢

「權順榮！起來！大事不妙了！」金珉奎在房門外著急地大喊。

權順榮頂著凌亂的鳥窩頭，扁嘴抓著肚子，眼睛還睜不太開，慢慢地走出來，「到底幹嘛啦⋯不要一大早擾人清夢好不好⋯⋯」「李知勳跑了！」

「蛤？他跑了關我什麼事⋯不要煩⋯」「我的意思是，他跟圓佑一起出門了！」

指著桌上全圓佑買給他們的禮物，桌旁還有一袋拜託金珉奎幫忙洗的衣服，這都是他有回過家的證據，但現在卻沒看到李知勳的蹤影，就表示他一起出差去了。

權順榮這才完全清醒，衝進房間拿了手機要打給李知勳，金珉奎叫住他，「別打了！他沒帶手機。」「那、那我打給圓佑⋯」

金珉奎把手機搶了過來，「他不是說過除非是很要緊的事情才能打給他嗎？你不要因此讓李知勳佔了便宜又害我們被罵。」

「那你說怎麼辦嘛⋯嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」被凶了一頓，自認委屈地開始大哭。

在床之外哭泣的權順榮真的只有全圓佑能哄，金珉奎沒好氣地說，「還能怎麼辦，日子還是得過，趕緊去刷牙洗臉，這副模樣讓人看了更心煩⋯」留他一個人在原地流淚。

＊

過了幾天，權順榮的心情還是很低落，金珉奎特地準備他愛吃的食物，也都是嚼沒幾口就說吃飽了，接著就跑進房間窩著，看都覺得那臉頰肉消瘦許多。

晚餐時間，金珉奎覺得再這樣下去不行，也不知道全圓佑這次出差多久，如果權順榮一直維持這個狀態會病的⋯正想著明天要約他出去走走，「我待會要去朋友家，今晚不回來了⋯不用等我。」飯依舊是隨意吃幾口就走進房間，沒多久換好外出衣服，頭上戴著的是他最喜歡的虎紋貝雷帽，就出門了。

-

叮咚一一。

「來了！稍等一下喔⋯」啪嗒啪嗒地腳步聲逐漸接近，「嗯？順榮啊～怎麼這個點跑來呢？」

為難地搔了搔頭，「嘿嘿、我來找碩珉的⋯他在嗎？」

「呃⋯在是在，不過他正在忙欸⋯你要不明天⋯⋯」尹淨漢話還沒講完，馬上被高亢的呻吟蓋過，「你也聽到了⋯就是家裡兔子發情，所以⋯」

再轉過頭，發現權順榮靠在門邊滿臉通紅的喘氣，尹淨漢看了幾眼，大概知道為什麼會這樣，將人拉進屋裡，「原來你也是呀⋯？」這是權順榮失去意識前最後聽到的，接著就倒進尹淨漢懷裡。

＊

抱著軟綿綿的權順榮走到客廳，「碩珉啊⋯順榮來找你，我倒是沒想到他跟知秀一樣⋯⋯」掀起頭頂上的貝雷帽，裡頭是一對圓圓的小耳朵。

李碩珉一臉困擾地看著尹淨漢，將跪趴在餐桌上的人撈進懷裡，坐進柔軟的沙發床，「哥⋯你不要在這個時候帶人進來啊⋯⋯」是個頭上長著一對長長兔子耳的男人，那人因為情慾上頭，全身又紅又燙，嘴裡不斷嘟囔著李碩珉的名字，扭過頭就要索吻，直舔對方的臉。

「我有什麼辦法⋯順榮因為知秀的氣味也跟著發情了⋯⋯不然你要我把他丟在外面？」尹淨漢扒掉權順榮的衣服，嫩白的大片肌膚印著大大小小深淺不一的吻痕，胸前的兩粒也紅潤腫脹得不像話，分明就是長期被玩弄才會有這樣的身體。

尹淨漢便玩心大開，「這麼可愛的孩子都自己送上門來了，不吃白不吃～而且知秀還沒滿足是不會來我這的，正好讓被晾在一旁的我有點事做，你就專心和知秀做唄⋯」也把權順榮抱在懷裡，一屁股陷進沙發床裡，雙手開始揉捏胸前的小肉豆，舌頭舔著側頸和肩窩。

李碩珉知道對方又在和他生氣，但是就如他所說，他得先滿足洪知秀才有辦法讓尹淨漢不無聊，而權順榮的出現正好填滿這段空閒，只能吃癟什麼都無法反駁，所以自己生的悶氣最後都出在洪知秀身上。

站起身又重新將人壓回餐桌上，大手緊緊扣在髖骨處，每一下都用力且快速地撞擊著被拍紅的屁股蛋和小穴深處敏感的軟肉，洪知秀反應不及，快感伴隨痛楚又快又急地蔓延至全身，令他不適。

「嗚⋯碩珉、疼⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」壓根沒心思去思考自己是不是做錯什麼惹李碩珉不開心，只能接受突如其來的暴戾，張著嘴嗯嗯啊啊，眼淚和口水不受控地滴落，什麼都做不了。

從後入到前入，被摁著操幹的洪知秀，直到李碩珉繳械在他體內，已經射了好多次，小腹上濕濕黏黏的，身體因為還沒退去的快感痙攣顫抖著，小穴仍緊緊咬著李碩珉不放。

「還不夠⋯要給碩珉生寶寶，還要更多才行⋯再給知秀多一點⋯」朝著對方伸出沒了力氣的雙手，要李碩珉抱他起來。

發現身下的洪知秀被自己一時上頭的悶氣搞得不堪入目，神情換回平時的柔和，夾雜一絲歉意，將人抱起坐在自己的大腿上，輕輕地整理被汗水浸濕的髮絲，「知秀只給我生寶寶的話，淨漢會生氣的喔！」

屁股扭捏地磨蹭，「晚點再給淨漢生寶寶，現在只要碩珉⋯⋯」小舌頭不安分地在對方臉上舔舐。

李碩珉躺倒在沙發上，雙手托著臀瓣搓揉，「那知秀讓我看看你想生幾個寶寶吧⋯」

＊

權順榮對於尹淨漢的動作沒什麼反應，只是小小的蠕動，肉肉的手在肩膀邊揮了揮，像是在趕擾人的蚊子，然後舔幾下嘴唇又沒了動靜。

尹淨漢對於如此沒有防備的小倉鼠，感到好氣又好笑；一來是因為沒有得到自己想要的結果，二來則是難以想像權順榮平時是如何被對待，才能這樣平靜。

把人放倒在沙發上，脫掉下身的束縛開始幫權順榮擴張，只是他的小穴柔軟到一開始就能容納三根手指，根本沒有擴張的必要，不過尹淨漢還是在裡頭摸索了好一會，直到找到那塊敏感的軟肉，指頭就往那裡猛戳。熟悉的快感讓權順榮扭著腰，本能地發出細細的嬌嗔。

「順榮啊⋯」尹淨漢俯下身在刷紅的耳畔輕聲叫著權順榮的名字，「嗯⋯你回來了⋯圓佑⋯快點、順榮想要⋯⋯」睡糊塗的小倉鼠似乎把尹淨漢認作自己的主人了。

雙手勾住後頸，柔軟的嘴唇貼上來輕啜著尹淨漢的唇瓣；小穴含著手指不放，下半身也不斷地往對方身上送去，費了好一番功夫才抽出，然後換上早已硬得發疼的性器。

抵在穴口時，小穴像小嬰兒吃奶嘴一樣吸吮著，接著沒有任何阻礙地整根沒入，前端緊緊抵著剛才找到的敏感軟肉，肉壁沒有一絲空隙吸附同樣滾燙的性器，被破開的穴肉隨著性器抽出被緩緩帶出，是嬌羞的粉色。

尹淨漢一瞬間覺得那個叫圓佑的混帳王八，怎麼捨得讓這麼令人憐愛的小倉鼠獨守空閨，想就這樣把權順榮囚禁在身邊，自己肯定會比那個人做得更好。

想著想著就來氣，抽插的力道越來越重，不過權順榮還是一點要醒來的跡象都沒有，可能以為是夢吧？只是眉頭緊蹙，呻吟漸漸地越來越大聲，「嗯啊⋯⋯知勳、哈⋯那裡不行⋯」

權順榮嘴裡喊著的人換了一個，不過尹淨漢倒是沒覺得奇怪，因為自己和李碩珉還有洪知秀就是這樣。

雙唇開始游移在斑駁的肌膚，尋找能標上屬於自己的淨土，軟嫩胸部上兩粒今天不知為何突然凹陷的紅潤乳頭自然是第一個目標，連同乳暈一起含進嘴裡啜吮，舌尖勾勒著點點突起，啜吮的同時啃咬著周圍，直到乳尖高高挺立；另一邊則是用指腹搓揉摩挲，用指甲擠壓掐出另一粒羞於見人的乳肉。

看著自己的傑作心滿意足，又壞心地玩弄了一番。「呀⋯珉奎⋯輕點、唔⋯知勳⋯太快了⋯」權順榮黏膩的嗓音又喊了另一個人的名字，「這孩子到底被多少人疼愛過⋯⋯」

不多不少，就3個。

只是剛才尹淨漢的動作讓權順榮感受到平時被李知勳和金珉奎玩弄於股掌之間的羞恥，終於從昏睡狀態中驚醒，睜開雙眼就看見一張好看的臉，「唔！淨漢哥？」

「順榮終於醒了啦⋯你的身體好棒，我們不要理那個什麼叫圓佑的人了⋯我會待你比他更好的，當哥哥的小倉鼠，好不好？」眼底深情地看著權順榮，手上輕輕摸著毛茸茸的小耳朵。

「你、怎麼知道圓佑的⋯」小倉鼠一臉驚恐，慌了手腳的樣子真實可愛，「我還知道知勳和珉奎喔！」尹淨漢笑眯眯地說。

「為什麼⋯」垂下眼簾不斷思索尹淨漢為什麼會知道那三個人的名字，不遠處飄來的甜膩氣味，頓時讓權順榮感到暈眩，身體也跟著燥熱了起來，突然下巴被單手扣起，「到底為什麼不重要，知秀要給碩珉生寶寶呢⋯順榮也替淨漢哥生寶寶，好不好？」另一隻手在小腹上摩挲。

權順榮支起身子就想往後逃跑，馬上被抓住腰側拖回身下，體內的性器順勢撞擊脆弱敏感的軟肉；小倉鼠被尹淨漢的怪力抓得生疼，穴肉也被碾壓得軟爛直出水。

「啊⋯不要⋯嗚⋯好痛、淨漢哥⋯拜託放開我⋯」怎知道這般求饒的模樣更挑起了尹淨漢想玩弄小動物的心思。

尹淨漢抽出性器的時候，權順榮以為自己逃過一劫，接著雙手被拉起環住自己的大腿用皮帶束緊，熟透的小穴被迫在對方眼前展露無遺，「我們來練習一下生寶寶的情況吧～」粉色的跳蛋輕易地就推進穴內，在裡頭肆虐。

「嗚嗚⋯順榮不會生寶寶⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」尹淨漢舔著溼透的囊袋和會陰，小穴馬上興奮地張合，「不要⋯這樣會⋯嗚⋯要射了⋯啊⋯⋯」姿勢的關係，權順榮的腿間沾滿了自己的精液，泥濘不堪，有一些還濺到尹淨漢的臉上。

「哈⋯哥哥⋯快點進來，順榮的裡面⋯想要⋯」不知怎的，小倉鼠一個情慾上頭，乖巧不掙扎了，可尹淨漢還沒玩夠，抹掉掛在臉上的濁白，「小寶寶還沒出來之前，哥哥不能進去吶⋯」接著將挺硬滑進腿間，就著方才權順榮射出的精液磨蹭剛釋放過的性器。

大腿內側也是極為敏感的地方，第一次腿交的權順榮又哼哼唧唧的求饒，又哭又爽地話都說不清了。突然雙手就被鬆開，接著被翻過身跪趴在沙發上，「看來順榮準備好了呢⋯」尹淨漢手上拿著剛才的跳蛋在他眼前晃啊晃。

不給權順榮喘息的機會，腫脹得不像話的性器朝著熟爛的小穴直進，噗啾噗啾的水聲四溢，「待會哥哥會注入滿滿的精液，順榮要全部吃下去喔！」語畢，抽送的動作越發快速，震得小倉鼠呻吟喘息碎滿地。

直到被尹淨漢填滿，還被要求他高高撅起屁股，別讓精液流出來。可權順榮已經沒了力氣，腰總是沉下去，最後尹淨漢將人翻過來掛在自己身上，又將性器捅了進去。

＊

洪知秀雙手撐在李碩珉的小腹上，努力地上下滑動身子，還要一面分神應付搗亂的大手，「碩珉⋯尾巴、不可以⋯前面也不可以⋯等等⋯」

李碩珉看著手忙腳亂的洪知秀，覺得可愛極了⋯「知秀太可愛了嘛⋯所以⋯」又摸胸又捏大腿的，不斷干擾。

最後還是阻止不了這個笑得如此天真卻惡劣玩弄自己的男人，性器被大手包覆著套弄，尾巴根部也不停被指腹的薄繭摩挲，「唔⋯兩邊一起的話⋯」洪知秀已經來了感覺。

要射的時候，性器卻被捏緊，鈴口也被拇指壓制，「再讓你射的話，待會淨漢又要說我了⋯不過寶寶還是要生的。」接著起身把人壓在身下，又發狠地操幹，直到再一次射進體內。

抱起剛干性高潮過的洪知秀，讓人躺倒在尹淨漢坐著的那張沙發上，性器要抽出的時候，那人還不捨地試圖挽留，只是李碩珉轉身一抱走沒了氣力軟綿綿的權順榮，洪知秀立刻爬上尹淨漢，熟練地讓小穴對準了性器，泥濘的雙腿大張著直接坐上，扭屁股蹭著體內的性器，嘟囔著“淨漢射了好多給順榮，還有辦法讓知秀生寶寶嗎？”。

原本權順榮塞緊的小穴，因為被抱離尹淨漢，精液順著大腿都流了出來，又看見那雙哭得腫脹發紅的小眼，「你怎麼把順榮玩成這副模樣⋯⋯」

「這麼可愛的孩子就是要好好疼愛一下呀！」一副我又沒做錯什麼的臉，接著回覆身上同樣可愛的小兔子的無謂擔心，「就知秀愛擔心⋯哥哥有哪一次少給的嗎？所以你也要給哥哥生好多小寶寶，知道嗎？」

「可是哥哥明明不要知秀了！還要順榮當你的小倉鼠⋯」原來那些對權順榮說的葷話，洪知秀都聽見了，故作生氣地要對方給他一個交代。當然尹淨漢也不是省油的燈，小兔子要跟他鬥還早呢⋯⋯

「原來知秀和碩珉生寶寶的時候這麼不專心啊⋯還偷聽哥哥講話，碩珉知道的話會很傷心的喔⋯⋯」說完還故意看向在一旁安撫權順榮的李碩珉。

洪知秀後知後覺地才趕緊遮住尹淨漢的嘴巴，所幸在一旁的當事者沒聽到，鬆一口氣的同時，含在小穴裡的性器沒有預警地開始抽動，「待會哥哥怎麼做都要好好接受才行喔！不然下次發情的時候，就自己一個人在房間裡過囉～」

洪知秀忍著下身朝著前列腺發狠撞擊的酥麻快感，點頭如搗蒜，想起那些不願回想的記憶又拼命搖頭，眼淚已經不受控地滴落，「哥哥、要怎麼做都可以⋯嗚⋯不要把知秀關起來⋯⋯」

「就知道知秀最乖了。」

＊

「順榮啊⋯你這樣我沒辦法幫你清理，鬆開一下，好不好？」掛在身上的小倉鼠似乎在賭氣，又抱得更緊，「反正不都得做，沒必要清。」

「你生氣我沒把你從淨漢那裡救出來嗎？你聽我說⋯就算我阻止了，等到他跟知秀做完，一定會再把你拉回去再做個幾回的，所以我才⋯⋯唔⋯」

軟軟的唇撞了上去，小小的舌頭竄進口腔，像是渴血的吸血鬼，不斷吸吮對方的舌苔和津液，抽離時還藕斷絲連，「別解釋了⋯快點給我⋯」溼滑的那處摩擦著李碩珉又漸漸有反應的性器。

「別鬧了！權順榮！衣服穿上，我帶你回家。」

李碩珉完全不知道剛才那些話哪裡惹到權順榮⋯眼淚滴答滴答地滑落，小拳頭大力地捶在胸口。李碩珉吃痛沒能馬上問話，權順榮隨意套上丟在地板上的衣服，戴好貝雷帽，也不等人就朝著玄關走去。

「權順榮⋯等我啊！還有衣服給我穿好⋯啊！淨漢，我帶他回家，晚點就回來⋯⋯」李碩珉急急忙忙地整理好自己，又跑向權順榮幫他穿好衣服，才拉著人出門。

-

一路上，兩人沒有任何對話，權順榮只是側著頭看向窗外。

「順榮啊⋯你今天是什麼事情來找我啊？」

「沒什麼，不重要了。」

李碩珉試圖開啟的對話，就這麼被句點了。車內又回到尷尬的安靜。

只是過沒多久，權順榮突然問李碩珉能不能找個地方停車⋯⋯

停好車之後，才正要開口問原因，權順榮就從副駕駛座爬過來跨坐到自己身上，椅背突然被放倒，李碩珉慌得抓住對方要解開褲頭的手，「不是說了我不會做的嗎？你怎麼突然又⋯嘶一一你怎麼這麼燙⋯」

「我發情了。」「那抑制劑或是鎮定劑呢？身上應該有吧？」權順榮搖搖頭。

「剛才你不是發情了嗎？你知不知道你這樣很危險⋯⋯」

「哈⋯那只是誘發，這次是真的。那些藥劑平常根本用不到，而且現在是跟你在一起，不危險⋯只是、好難受⋯全身都在抗議著想要，好熱好癢⋯碩珉⋯跟我做，可以嗎？」

「順榮⋯等等⋯唔⋯」眼前是放大且滿溢情慾的臉，接著軟軟的唇又一次撞了上去，直到激吻得喘不過氣才不捨的分離，「順榮想要⋯碩珉的進來⋯」肉感的手掌已經滑進褲襠，隔著內褲搓揉李碩珉的性器。

在權順榮鍥而不捨的挑逗下，李碩珉還是順著他的意和他做了。

權順榮和洪知秀同樣是發情頻繁的囓齒動物，可到底還是不同。不管有沒有發情，都一定會被家裡那一貓一狗上，也已經習慣了經常被隨意擺弄的性生活，還經常被要求叫哥哥老公等等的葷話或是做一些奇怪的姿勢或玩法。

真的發情更是不得了⋯李碩珉才剛進入權順榮，他嘴上的話就和那淫亂的身體一樣停不下來，「哥哥的好大好粗⋯一下就頂到那裡了⋯嗯啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯」惹得前者不知道該怎麼回應。

含著性器的屁股蛋磨著李碩珉的大腿，「順榮的小穴舒服嗎？哥哥也動一動嘛⋯⋯」溢出的淫水沾得到處都是。雖然李碩珉才是操權順榮的人，但現在的情況像是被小倉鼠主導著。

李碩珉應了權順榮的要求開始抽送，「哈⋯哥哥的⋯在順榮體內⋯這裡也看得出哥哥的形狀，這樣好色情啊⋯⋯」小手摸著微凸的小腹，露出滿意的淺笑，「啊⋯肉棒、又變大了⋯嗯⋯好脹、哥哥因為順榮的話更興奮了嗎？」

翻過身把人壓在身下，「真是⋯剛才看你跟淨漢做都沒那麼多話⋯⋯」摁住使力操幹了幾十下，權順榮立馬嗯嗯啊啊地射了兩人滿身。

以為權順榮會因為射精完而安分，細瘦結實的雙腿纏住自己的腰際，雙手也勾上後頸，「因為是碩珉啊⋯⋯快點、順榮還要⋯哥哥趕緊再操我，然後在體內射得滿滿的⋯」

＊

“怎麼一個比兩個難搞⋯”李碩珉心想，都要舉雙手投降了，可權順榮還跟他沒完，只能任由小倉鼠主導下一步。

這時性器已經不在權順榮體內，而是嘴裡，跪趴蜷伏在李碩珉身上，忘情地吞吐腫脹碩大，微微粗糙的舌苔輕輕地從根部向上描繪突起的經絡，接著軟軟的唇坎進冠狀溝緊緊吸吮，舌尖快速地點在龜頭上，最後還伸進洞口攪動。

李碩珉沒能做出反抗，被舔射在嘴裡，「唔⋯呼⋯嗯⋯」權順榮像是在吃什麼珍饈一般，將精液全吞下肚，「哥哥別顧著自己舒服嘛⋯⋯也幫順榮舔嘛⋯」壓低了在對方面前滴水的胯。

沒有按權順榮所求去含眼前的性器，而是搓揉小巧的兩粒囊袋，像是什麼故障的按鈕一般，按一下不管是前面的口還是後面的口，淫水就不停湧現，上面的口則是哼哼唧唧地嬌嗔。

前面流出的水全接在李碩珉凹陷好看的鎖骨上，後面流出的則是順著會陰，滑過性器也滴在同樣的地方。李碩珉還是不從權順榮的意，掰開臀瓣再壓低泥濘的胯，舌頭緩緩從會陰上滑，滑進濕軟熟爛的穴肉裡，接著含住止不住溢水的穴口用力吸吮。

嘴巴裡吃著李碩珉的東西，但又止不住想呻吟，含著性器，吟叫都黏黏糊糊的，同時小手還不忘本分地把玩恥毛和囊袋。

李碩珉一手上下滑動著性器，一手摩擦著小小短短的尾巴，權順榮下半身的敏感部位都被好生伺候著，再怎麼淫蕩，也無法忍受一次這麼多快感的刺激，「碩珉哥哥⋯不行、啊⋯⋯要去了⋯嗚嗯⋯」混雜著透明液體的精液全射在李碩珉的衣服上。

不過李碩珉也以牙還牙，發洩出來的精液全掛在權順榮被情慾浸溼紅透的臉上，濁白的顏色讓臉蛋添了更多淫靡的感覺。但是這麼一射，李碩珉是真的沒多餘的力氣再跟權順榮搞下去，幸虧後者也累得小臉貼在自己的胯間睡著了。

「真是的⋯也太沒防備。這樣也能睡，真是服了你⋯⋯」將權順榮撈起擺著，開始收拾殘局。

李碩珉讓權順榮坐臥在門邊，摁了幾下門鈴，就躲了起來，確定權順榮有人領進門了才離開。

＊

回到家，尹淨漢已經幫昏了過去的洪知秀清理好，換上乾淨的衣服了。

看了一眼李碩珉的衣服，不用說也能看出來他和權順榮轟轟烈烈地做了，只是神情顯得疲憊，「跟順榮做這麼累呀⋯⋯還有我呢⋯今天還沒做⋯⋯」

看著印在尹淨漢漂亮的瞳孔上的自己，正開口要道歉，改天再補償他，修長的手指輕輕覆上半開的唇，彷彿預先知曉對方要說什麼，笑著的眼尾魅惑得勾著，「我就要今天做，碩珉什麼都不用做，讓我服務就好。」拉著人就往浴室走去，李碩珉只能無奈地笑著。


End file.
